The Moon
The Moon is a planet in Don't Escape 4 Days to Survive. The Moon is wrecked, & cracked in half, but other experts belive that this sudden moment that was caused by an undetected meteor. It also states that The Moon is coming down to Earth Description Sometime, after 3 days flew by. David had another dream, strangely things when he looked at the window when it's cold outside but after open the door, & looked at the sky, The Moon was falling down to the Earth stating that it is the end of the world. LUNAR EXPLOSION 3 Days prior. According to the telegram. The world is still in shock after yesterday's explosion that has left our moon with huge cracks, visible to the naked eye from Earth. Scientists say that while it look dangerous, there is no need to concern; the cracks are surface-level only, & the explosion will have no serious consequences. The cause of the event is still unknown. Many point to one of the world's largest tech corporations, Sideral Plexus, that was rumored to launch a mining operation on the moon earlier this year. A Spokesman from the company has denied those claims. "Yes, we were preparing to dig for Helium-3 this autumn, but i assure you we haven't even started. "Now, of course, the whole operation is going to be halted until further notice", he adds. Other experts believe the explosion was caused by an undetected meteor that crashed into the moon. Whatever the case might be, the governments of the world urges people to remain calm. David tells that this is the day of today is the end of the world, he have seen it that all people can't survive this, there is no way. Cate conveys that if they know where the ship is located at, but David tells this that how is that going to save us, & if that's the thing that if David wants to tell about more Space Station, it would be trustworthy. They are going to that Outpost, & takes the car. Cody tells this that if there's a spaceship at The Outpost, there will be a spaceship, & if that's the real one, & if everybody goes to space, Cate demands this question, making Cody feeling excited to go to space. They are on the way to The Outpost, but finds out that they are encountered by an Abandoned Bus. David tells that this bus has a Sidereal Plexus logo on it, this bus states that they are using this to move people to the launch site, but unfortunately Cate said that The Driver didn't know how to drive, since they crashed in here, they are countinuing by foot, but left items behind. Cody says that how did the Moon was Exploded, Cate stating that bad people did it on accident, even Cody says this that can a people break an entire moon by accident, apparently Cate didn't know, only word is stating is 'Mining'. THERE ARE STILL MORE STORIES TO TELL ABOUT IT. MORE TO BE ADDED. The End The End was the beginning, it is the time that this Moon cracked into pieces, was moving rapidly towards to the planet due to how strong the gravity is. On the other hand though, they were lift off as the acceleration force pushed you into the hard seat, squeezing all of the air through David's lungs. It is as seen with Sarge, & his men, the whole squad raised their hands, & gazing to the sky, glancefully. It is also seen with Razor, he sat alone, gleamfully sees the rocket while clenching his jaws, & hands. After made it through the orbit, it was a short way going to the moon as it was due to the size. & flew to the base before it crashed to the earth. They land very well, but there's a sinkhole causes the rocket to crash, losing it's wheels making an imperfect landing, luckily though they didn't feel to that hole, made it to the base. David tells that if Cate was alright, though it was not one of the best landings, that David tells that David never sees Cate any better, & Cate informs that this could be worse of the disaster, as if this is her defense, this is her first time landing on the moon, & checks on Cody if he is okay, but he dosen't know, David tells that if he can stand, & guesses that if he can stand, hears that what is that strange sound, & claims that if they are gonna die. But they are losing air. Now it's the time they are gonna wear space suits. They are going to the base, but there's a Airlock Manual Override, locking the door's base, & they opened it. They are looking around for something, there is an access card in this accessing room, he uses the access card, but the message denies this, & insuffiecently privileges. They are going to the Pod room. David tells about what are these things, they are called Sleeper Pods, but strangely, David thinks that Cate said they are left, & went to a different dimension, but Cate states that they do left. But David asks again strangely She said that they are escaped, Cate said they do. TBA The Awakening At The Awakening, while at Day 4. The Moon is still going to crash to the Earth.